Renesmee
by brilion74
Summary: A fic about Renesmee and Jacob with Renesmee being a grown up. All criticism welcome. Thanks.


As Jacob and Renesmee walked down the one lane dirt road hand in hand, Jacob thought of the times that had led up to this moment.

He had imprinted on Renesmee at the moment of her birth. He had learned that Renesmee would be an adult by the time she was 6 years old due to her half vampire side. Jacob had waited for her all these years. He reflected on how he watched as she matured into the beautiful woman beside him. Her skin is pale, except when she blushes which is often, her hair is auburn brown just like her mother's. She has her mother's eyes as well. He remembered the days when he thought he was in love with Bella. How silly he had been, he knew, now that he had found his own true love.

Renesmee turned to him. "Give you a penny for your thoughts."

Jacob just shrugged. "I was just remembering all of the years we've known each other. They went by so fast."

Renesmee was not satisfied with his answer. "You have been acting strange all day, kind of distant."

Jacob thought quickly, because what he wanted to ask her had to wait until they were at their private spot in the forest. "I just love you. You know that, right?"

Renesmee smiled wordlessly and reached up to give Jacob a kiss. He was relieved that she let it go.

***

Jacob had asked Edward and Bella for Renesmee's hand in marriage.

Edward was so old fashioned, even though they had known this was going to happen from day one. They only had one request: that he wait at least one week after her so-called "18th birthday." He had enough respect and willpower to wait two weeks. Alice had thrown Renesmee the party of a lifetime. The decorations had been exquisite. Unlike Bella, Renesmee loved a party. She had been the absolute belle of the ball. She had flowed down the stairs in a black evening dress and six-inch heels, her hair pinned up elegantly. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He was done worrying about her being half vampire. His pack stood behind him. He did wonder if they were going to make vampire/wolf babies, or if that was even possible. It was a tricky situation.

Jacob, Bella and Edward had discussed some things before Renesmee was old enough to completely understand. His imprinting on her was never to be a secret. No one ever really said anything about it to Renesmee, but from an early age she would paint a picture in your mind of Jacob and her getting married, so that was one less worry. Jacob had been there alongside her as she grew; he made a game out of hunting animals to keep her strong because their blood bank supply ran out.

Jacob had watched her grow up all these years. He hadn't missed anything. The only difference was since the Cullens didn't age, they had had to move back to Alaska. Bella and Renesmee missed Charlie more than they could bear, but he did come to visit once every two months. He was finally taking days off from work. Bella had adjusted well and Renesmee was happy wherever Edward, Bella and Jacob were. Jacob had had to leave his pack behind, which hurt, and Renesmee was sensitive to his loss. Sometimes he would leave and go back to Forks for a few days at a time but he just couldn't bear to be away from her for too long at a time.

As they got closer to the special spot in the woods, Jacob's heart beat sped up even further. He felt a strong urge to phase right now and just run off into the woods out of nervousness, but knew that Renesmee would follow him, and it would upset her. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sighed.

"How many times do you think we have been here?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know. You're the one with the memory, remember?" Jacob replied.

Renesmee giggled, and replied "1, 326 times, silly."

At that moment they arrived at their special place. It was beautiful, and covered with trees. They sat on a fallen tree that conveniently served as a bench.

Jacob cleared his throat and turned to Renesmee. "Renesmee, there is something that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Jacob?" Renesmee replied.

He reached into his pocked, pulled out a small box wrapped in silk and got down onto one knee. He pulled out the ring and looked up at her.

"Renesmee, will you marry me?"


End file.
